the wolf girl
by youigy hunter
Summary: rin meets a pack of wolves sesshomaru is all but happy she falls for him...becomes a wolf and...marries sesshomaru? rinsess rinkiba ( wolfs rain inuyasha cross over)
1. meet kiba and his wolves

A/n- ok this is my second fan fiction and I hope it will be better than the first one this is a cross over between wolf rain and inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own wolf's rain or inuyasha nor will I ever  
  
Story-  
  
Rin followed sesshomaru through the forest, it had been a LONG day she had recently turned fifteen and sesshomaru was starting to think he liked her better as the little rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she spoke up "where exactly is it that we are going?" she asked him she had been walking all day and she was personally ready for a well deserved nap  
  
"..." she got no answer...as usual he just kept walking with no desire to chat with his new teen companion she snorted. 'fine, but I will have you know just because I stepped on your tail this morning doesn't mean you can be so...'feh' all the time' she thought to her self.  
  
She sighed and followed him contently for a little while before she decided to try it again "sesshomaru?" she asked but this time was interrupted by jaken  
  
"human!" he spat "lord sesshomaru is clearly not in the mood for your rambling and really, neither am I so just keep your trap shut!" he said and she glared  
  
"Jaken" she said in her sweetest fake tone possible  
  
"What?" SQUISH. She stepped on him and he got a big black boot shoved into his face. Sesshomaru smiled,'finally' he thought 'she got him to shut up!'  
  
"lord sesshomaru!" jaken said quite un-amused of this so called filthy humans actions "did-did you see what she did to me?" he asked hoping his lord would punish the girl  
  
"no" sesshomaru said plainly not even turning around "listen, stay here I will be back by the next morning, rin if he touches you I give you permission to kill him" sesshomaru said and then left them by a river bed a HOT SPRINGS river bed  
  
"WOW!!" rin squealed  
  
"What!" jaken said un plugging his ears  
  
"Do you even know what this is?" she asked him  
  
"No, apparently not" he said and personally he didn't want to know  
  
"It's a HOT SPRING you idiot do you know how hard it is to find one of these things!"  
  
"What ever" he said turning around and tying AH and UN to a nearby tree rin glared at him and stuck out her tongue taunting him behind his back 'lord sesshomaru' he pleaded mentally 'please return quickly!'  
  
"Jaken" rin said turning around  
  
"What" SQUISH 'not again!' jaken thought as he found himself shoved in the ground  
  
"now, I can take a bath" she said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down she walked to the edge and removed her boots and socks sticking her toes into the water it was warm, well...hot and it felt really good she untied her kimono and dropped by the river bed totally oblivious to the figure watching her bathe  
  
"Too bad sesshomaru isn't here" she said to herself "then I could have a lot more fun!" she laughed evilly and smiled to herself a blush crept onto her face as she thought of her and sesshomaru bathing together  
  
"human! get out now, sesshomaru said to stay where we were not go on a bathing escapade!" jaken yelled and she sunk under the water completely ignoring his 'morals' as he called them "HUMAN!!" he yelled  
  
"JAKEN WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF SESSHOMARU SAID NOT TO TAKE A BATH I AM DOING IT ANYWAY AND BELIVE ME IF HE WAS HERE HE STILL PROBLY WOULDENT STOP ME SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK JAKEN....jaken?" she looked and found her green companion no where to be seen  
  
' oh just grate right when I decide to stand up to him he goes and gets himself lost.....or eaten!' she cringed at the thought of what jaken tasted like and stuck out her tongue  
  
"yoh human " a cold voice said behind her it sounded vaguely familiar she turned to see a boy about her age sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake he had brown spikey hair and beautiful deep green eyes "may I ask why you are in MY hot springs?" he asked her and her eye twitched slightly and her anger boiled over  
  
"excuse me but this is not your hot spring! It belongs to anyone whom chooses to use it" she shouted completely forgetting she had no clothes on until he blushed and she sunk into the water  
  
"hey kiba! Where did you run off too" she heard someone yell from the distance suddenly three more people where standing on the rock before her one had blonde hair and blue eyes and a weird collar looking thing the other had gray hair with gray eyes and a scar on his face the last one looked to be the youngest had maroon looking hair and brown eyes he was so cute!  
  
"I see he has found himself a girlfriend!" the one with blonde hair spoke up  
  
"shut up hige!" the one called kiba shouted  
  
"hi im toboe" the smallest one said appearing beside her in the water she smiled this one seemed nice...  
  
"hello my name is rin" she said to him and all the boys looked up  
  
"im hige the one with blonde hair said and this is sume he said pointing to the gray haired one "and this charming young fellow is kiba" he said laughing a little at the glares he got from that statement  
  
"may I ask why you are here?" she asked him  
  
"well we just want to bathe as you do we did not know we had such beautiful company on our hands" he said when toboe cut in  
  
"hey!, don't listen to him he will wag his tail at any girl who will step up to him!" he said and rin chuckled  
  
"Wait did you say wag his tail?" she asked thinking of sesshomarus long white tail  
  
"Yeah don't you know we are wolf demons!" toboe said and rin stare wide eyed at them  
  
A/n sorry for the shortness but I have to go do my stupid chores well anyways later oh and review!!!!!! Please NO FLAMES!!! 


	2. dogs vs wolves and rins first fight

a/n well here is the second chapter it gets a little crazy but it is still good oh and in case you didn't know despite all the hardships this is a rin sesshomaru fic.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to satins child if not for you I don't think I would not have written this chapter, thanks also thanks to all my other reviewers like I said I wouldn't have updated without you!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own either stories I wish I would because I would marry kiba (droooooooool!!) and sesshomaru...oh, well on with the show!  
  
"Well...I know a dog demon and have meet a boy named kouga but other than that I haven't seen any wolves, especially not one as cute as you!" She said and toboe beamed  
  
"Yah, are you a human because you kind of smell like a demon" he said curiously  
  
"Well I am not a demon I used to be an apparition but I will explain that later but like I said I hang out with a dog demon" she said and kiba spoke up  
  
"Why!" he said through gritted teeth "dogs are filthy mutts and don't deserve the company of others  
  
"That's not true sesshomaru is really nice and I like him a lot so mind your own business!" she yelled  
  
"I was just trying to help you!" he yelled back  
  
"Were not!"  
  
"Was to"  
  
"Hey! Listen, I've got enough of a head ache now without you two going at it got me?" sume said irritably  
  
"Fine!" they both screamed at each other "as long as he keeps his mouth shut about dogs" she said  
  
"As long as you keep away from the dogs!" he said  
  
"NEVER" she yelled her voice dripping with venom and kiba coward in the corner by a tree  
  
She sat down happily and finally let sleep take hold of her she wasn't having much luck though in the night she would squirm because of a dream she would have toboe stood up and laid down beside her then, her sleep was peaceful.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
She woke up with a start as she heard a growling noise but she couldn't see there was white....fur in her face she blinked and pushed the thing off of her just to find three more wolves a dragon and a very pissed dog demon around her all was asleep but the dog who was growling up a storm  
  
"Hi sesshomaru" she said smiling at him but he did not smile back.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing!" he said gritting his teeth  
  
"Sleeping" she said confused by the question  
  
"And what are those?" he asked pointing to the wolves  
  
"Wolves" she said nodding her head  
  
"And what, may I ask is a dogs mortal enemy?"  
  
"Wolves" she said when it dawned on her "oooooohhhhh! Right" she walked over to them and shook them awake each regaining there human form "well this is kiba, hige, and sume (spelling?) And toboe I meet them last night" she said happily  
  
"You meet them last night?" he said giving her a suspicious look  
  
"NO, NO you pervert not like THAT!" she said surprised he would even think such a horrible thing! But she had to admit they were cute...  
  
"well wake up you stupid wolves" he said kicking hige hard in the side he yelped and got up snarling at sesshomaru  
  
"shut up" kiba said standing up and noticing sesshomaru he immediately began to growl "what are you doing her dog boy!" he asked  
  
"um...do you two know each other?" rin asked highly confused  
  
"kiba" sesshomaru snarled  
  
"sesshomaru" he snarled back  
  
"Um...toboe? Sume? And um...hige" hige spoke up making the two demons glare at him. Rin knew what was coming next and of course it happened sesshomaru drew his sward and kiba turned into a wolf and the battle begins!  
  
Sesshomaru leapt for kiba who dogged and hit a tree instead but leapt up and bit sesshomarus shoulder he yelped and hit kiba with his whip thing who jumped around dodging all that came at him sesshomaru sliced the tokijin into the ground causing it to erupt in ember flames and all the wolves scattered.  
  
But when sesshomaru went to get rin she was passed out lying by a tree he gently picked her up untied un and ah from the tree and carried her back to the castle in which they both call home.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A little girl stood there, she was about nine years old and crying. She watched some spectators as they stared down at a girl that was about nine years old with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had been attacked by one of the village boys for being different and he drew a knife and killed her. Her soul had separated from her body and was standing there observing it all when most had departed she walked towards her body and smiled. Then out of no where a women appeared she was tall and had long green har and one pig tail poking from the side of her head.  
  
"hello" she said "I am rhen okami tenshu and I am here to give you your life back" she said softly "but you must never return to the living never love or hate and I must live inside of you" she said  
  
"live inside of me?" rin sniffed "why?  
  
"because I am your life that is why you are so young you would not understand my dear" she said then added "wait until you are older" she smiled then rin felt a chill go down her spine and the girl standing in front of her was now inside. It was odd...she had to admit having a person sucked inside of her it felt...almost like eating something really cold and getting a brain freeze it was not a good felling! She shot up from her bed and took in her surroundings she was back safely inside her room she stared at the walls...gray and dark. Her dresser, brown wood like the whole room seemed to carry the very essence of the outside world but lurking in her safe home just happened to be another hidden deep in the shadows of the corner of the room watching and waiting.  
  
"l-lady r-in?" asked one of the frog demon...servants of the castle rather slowly as if she would not understand "a-are you a-alri-ght?" she asked  
  
"well I....believe so" rin said trying to sound as un-confused as possible  
  
"l-lord sesshomaru would like for...er... he would like to speak to you ma'm" the frog finished and left the room  
  
"alright" rin answered to herself and stood up noticing some blood stains on her kimono so she decided to change she picked out a dark green kimono with gold dragons on it 'god!' she thought 'I look like I am going on a date!' she blushed at this thought and walked down the stairs knocking on the door of sesshomarus room  
  
"come in" he said from the other side of the door and she walked in, this had been the first time she had been in sesshomarus study and it was awful there was a big desk with papers scattered every where and a wall of books all different in shape sizes and everything.  
  
"what do you need lord sesshomaru?" rin asked him politely  
  
"first of all I need you to stop calling me 'lord sesshomaru' I am your companion not your boss also I want to know what went on between you and that kiba fellow" he said calmly. She didn't know what made her do it but her cheeks went red and she burst  
  
"WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I DIDENT DO THAT!!! GEEZE, IF I AM YOUR COMPANION YOU SHOULD KNOW ME A LOT BETTER!!!" she yelled then turned on her heals and headed out the door ' oh god' she thought 'I am in trouble now!  
  
a/n- well there's another chapter this one was quite a bit longer than the last don't forget to tell me what you think ok!  
  
Oh yeah I know they didn't have dates in the shinjoku jida but they probly didn't have kiba either so there I will update soon  
  
Read and review, without feedback I wont keep writing NO FLAMES I know accept anonymous reviews ok!  
  
Later!! 


	3. kagomes knowledge of jelouse boys

a/n- ok time for the next chapter sorry it took so long!  
  
Akulku- yeah I like inuyasha and wolfs rain too and I like sesshomaru and rin so I thought it would be fun to right and it turned out to be a big hit! Thanks for your review keep it up! Thank you for telling me how to spell tsume...I knew that looked wrong!  
  
Twilight star- yeah I know it sucks but kiba and the boys will be back and she will actually adopt toboe awww he is just so cute!!!  
  
Satins child- sorry for the delay we just got a new puppy so I am trying to Wright as fast as I can if you have any suggestions please do tell I am wrighting but I am officially at writers block so good ideas will help keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own either of the stories in my fic. I wish I did but I am just a righter so get off my back!!!  
  
Story –  
  
She didn't get in trouble though in fact sesshomaru kept as far away from her as possible. Needless to say he was furious. She sat in the garden at noon and picked at the ground ' why hadn't sesshomaru talked to me. he couldn't be that he? She stood up and looked around it was about high time she left this place just for a bit of course but she left none the less. She knew exactly where to go.  
  
Rin found herself on a path headed strait towards inuyasha's forest she was of course a good friend of kagomes and she knew kagome could help her. All the trees seemed to look the same and she stopped when she saw a bigger one than the rest it was the god tree or gosenbaku I believe.  
  
"where ya headed?" a happy voice said behind her. She turned to see a fox demon about as tall as she was with puffy orange hair and big orange eyes smiling at her.  
  
"well I was going to go see my friend kagome I just got a little side tracked by the tree." She said to him trying best she could to explain it. ' maybe he can help me find kagome!' she thought happily  
  
"oh you mean my mom, I can show you where she lives." He said "follow me!" he walked off and she followed and soon found herself in keades (sp?) village. She smiled again ' I have never seen a village like this before' she thought children where running and jumping and playing adults were doing work like sweeping and trading an old miko sat in a gardn of herbs not far from the village.  
  
"hey shippo!" two children yelled from behind rin. They were twins a girl and a boy both teenagers. The girl had silver hair and golden eyes, she was a half breed. The boy had black hair and violet eyes, he was human. But despite there differences they looked exactly alike!  
  
"wheres your mom guys?" shippo asked them and they thought for a second.  
  
" she is cooking lunch of course!" they both said "who's she?" the boy asked looking at rin  
  
"um...im not sure but she is looking for mom" shippo said and rin blushed. Quiet embarrassed she had forgotten to introduce herself  
  
"um...im sorry my name is rin okami tenshu...I am a friend of lord sesshomaru's and a friend of kagome's" she said  
  
"oh hi, my name is shippo and this is ina and inuma they are kagome's children" he said and rin gasped...  
  
"kagomes children?" she asked  
  
"yes so is inuonie-chan and akiko they are over there" shippo said pointing off in the distance where another teenage girl, a whole breed who looked a lot like sesshomaru was playing with a younger human girl who looked like inuma in a girl form.  
  
"who is the dad?" she asked now very curious  
  
"inuyasha of course who else" ina said and again rin gasped  
  
"INUYASHA!" rin yelled making most people stare before she quieted down " I thought he liked kikiyo!" rin said  
  
"apparently not!" inuma said  
  
"how did she get a fox out of inuyasha?" rin asked  
  
"im adopted of course!" shipo said  
  
"ok that explains a lot!" she said  
  
"yeah he may be adopted but I have to admit theres a little bit of sesshomaru in that one" someone said into rins ear and she wheeled around face to face with kagome  
  
"KAGOME!!" she yelled "ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU!!!!"  
  
"you two, how have you been?" kagome asked  
  
"im fine what about you?"  
  
"I think I'm ok...for now" she said "what are you doing here anyway?" kagome asked  
  
"well I kind of got in a fight with sesshomaru and I needed your advice" rin said  
  
" on in" kagome said leading rin into a little hut. It had three bed rooms a living room and a kitchen type thing "sit down" kagome said pointing to a cot shoved up against the wall  
  
"alright" rin said taking a seat on the fluffy black cot and bouncing a little  
  
"so, whats the problem?" kagome asked going over to a kitchen place and getting some stuff out of her back pack  
  
"well, he left me, again...oh kagome you know how much I hate it when he does this to me!" she said getting slightly taery eyed  
  
"yes I know, go on" kagome said softly, trying to console the younger girl  
  
"well I decided to take a bath and meet these wolves, they were pretty cute and nice but when sesshomaru came back he was all but happy!"  
  
"let me guess" kagome said knowingly "he came back yelled all this stuff about a dogs enemy and dident speak to you again and when you tried to apologize you just made things worse?" she finished by staring out the window watching inuyasha romp and play with her puppies  
  
"how do you know?" rin asked  
  
"hum, well I guess it is what you get by having a jelouse over protective boy friend" kagome said again looking at inuyasha "the same thing happens to me when kouga comes around, don't worry honey it will blow over and he will be happy again" she said as inuyasha and the children entered the cabin chatting about something unknown to rin while kagome got elbow deep in sudsey dirty dishes  
  
"hello rin, long time no see!" inuyasha said happily as kagome smiled and the kids erupted in questions about how there dad meet this women  
  
"inuyasha?" kagome asked but was interrupted by another storm of questions  
  
"my brother been treating you well?" inuyasha asked her and gave her an effectionate lick on the face as all the kids doggie piled her and followed suit pinning her to the bed as she laughed happily.  
  
"so what's wrong?" inuyasha asked kagome while rin was distracted  
  
"just as you suspected, it was sesshomaru" kagome said looking her husband in the eye  
  
"right, I wont ask" he said but growled all the same. To him rin was considered part of the family ever since she turned of age. He decided that his brother wanted to marry her and treated her with respect ever since, plus he had been extra happy ever since they defeated naraku, found the jewel shards and turned kagome into a hanyou.  
  
"so," rin asked "whats it like being a demon?" she asked kagome  
  
"well, actually it is not half bad I get all this power and speed and such actually, it is kind of fun!" she said happily  
  
"kagome...can I become a demon?" she asked rather hesitantly and kagome froze  
  
"why would you want to do that?" inuyasha asked shooing the kids out of the room  
  
"b-because i-I thought that i-if I b-became I demon I c-could well, s- sesshomaru would l-like me!" she stuttered and kagome and inuyasha exchanged glaces  
  
"its getting late rin you need to be getting home, inuyasha will take you alright" kagome said trying to doge the subject of transformation  
  
"alright" rin said reluctantly climbing onto inuyashas back as he took of twards the castle.  
  
The trip was silent until rin asked "why did you guys look so worried when I said I wanted to become full demon?" she asked  
  
"well... its a long story, look a demon has its powers if a demon mates with a human the human can gain some of the demons demonic powers so you can be a demon, full or half." He sighed "and well, me and kagome don't want you mating with the wrong demon but you did need to know this so don't tell kagome, or sesshomaru I told you ok!" he said as the landed at the main gate of the castle.  
  
"alright, I promise" rin said as the gates automatically opened and inuyasha hoped away not seeing rin cross her fingers behind her back  
  
a/n- ok longer chapter...although a little hard to follow, sorry I don't feel so good next chapter will be really fluffy and I will have it updated either middle of august or the beginning of September  
  
remember read and review, come on the little button is barly below this letter just click and tell me what you think I wont update until I get at least six review got it!  
  
Well hope you have a good school year  
  
Later,  
Youigy hunter 


	4. rin's heart a song

a/n- this is kind of a song chapter about rins feelings for sesshomaru, its cute and mabey some fluff at the end!  
  
satins child- yeah I got a new puppy, her name is callie. I think your cats name is cute I also have two cats and a whole lot of others!  
  
stuck in a farie tale world  
  
im stuck in a fariey tale world  
  
where every one out there is you  
  
i see nothing  
  
i want nothing  
  
to do with you  
  
im stuck in a fariey tale world  
  
where i want nothing from you  
  
ive lived a long time  
  
and my heart is now blue  
  
i was doing fine  
  
until i ran away from you  
  
but now i feel alot better  
  
then what i did that day  
  
i never wanna go back  
  
cuz' it aint even right  
  
i live in a fariey tale world  
  
where i still live with you  
  
sittin in a coffe house boy...  
  
waitten to come back to you  
  
but it hasent happened yet  
  
and i stoped countin the days  
  
i aint waintin for you to come back  
  
its just something i wont do  
  
im not stupid,  
  
in contrast to what you say  
  
ive givin up on you  
  
and you have to say  
  
ive escaped my fariey tale world  
  
and ive been lost in you  
  
but ill tell you now  
  
my heart has never been so true  
  
so despite how much i hate you  
  
i want you to know  
  
that truly deep down  
  
i will never really let you go.  
  
cuz im stuck in a fariey tale world  
  
dancin around with you  
  
and every thing i want to do  
  
ill never go there again  
  
i want to keep away from you  
  
and even though i dont think you know  
  
i know its true  
  
you sent me here  
  
to rot in my own little mind  
  
and the only thing i have  
  
i eventually gave to you  
  
but im no longer stuck in my world  
  
no longer fightin with you  
  
ive found what i wanted from you  
  
and theres nothing you can do  
  
ive found my way out  
  
and im not stopin  
  
for anyone or anything  
  
especially because of what you did to me  
  
this place has become my jail  
  
and im all locked up  
  
but finally ive found my way through  
  
and dissapered from what you wanted me to do  
  
i was stuck in my fariey tale world  
  
trying to find you  
  
but i had no luck  
  
and finally it left me to  
  
ive known for so long  
  
that it really was you  
  
but you wouldent let me through  
  
its something i cant do  
  
for now and for always  
  
i will love you  
  
but even if you dident know  
  
you used to love me to.... 


	5. dark storms and a kiss!

a/n- well here I am again, hey I got my first flame today, I tell you it was really odd! Oh well I don't care much anyway!

Oh and just for the record, the song on the last chapter was mine that's why there was no disclaimer. Oh and for all you out there who know who I am talking about, you ever call my reviewers morons again and I swear on my life you will live to regret it!

Satins child- I am really glad you like the story! I have a little cousin, he killed my computer, uhhhhh such pains!!!!!!!!!!! Well keep reading as always I love the support

Piccolojr212002- im glad you like it keep reviewing! I have noticed a lot of people like this story, that's really cool and I am loyal to all my good reviewers!

James( )- glad you like it! I will update the next one, hope you enjoy fluff!!

Serpentine rose – whatever

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the stories or people in here unless you count the ones tied up under my bed hahaha! Oh sorry...on with the show!

Story-

The storm hit quickly while rin lie awake in her bed. The lightning flashed in her window and the thunder cracked outside. She had to admit it was scary so she decided to go see what sesshomaru was doing.

She peaked out the door and down the long dark corridor. Sesshomarus room was down the hall and directly left from the bathroom. She stepped out gaining a long eerie creak from the wooden floors. She gulped. She walked slowly for a second before she heard footsteps or...thought she heard foot steps.

Down the hallway and to her left she ran at full speed gasping as she reached his door praying that he was in there she knocked "sesshomaru?" she said quietly and gained a soft "hn" as an answer meaning she had gained entrance to his room. She walked in, he was sitting in the window seal starring outside.

"what are you doing up this late?" he asked her as she took a seat on his bed.

"um....I guess the storm kept me up" she whispered blushing about the fact that she was sitting on sesshomarus bed

"..."

"what are you doing up?" she asked him wonderingly

"I do not sleep" he said simply as if it were normal not to sleep at night (no offence to all the insomniacs out there) and she watched him. For a split second she almost thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came

"why not?"

"..." he looked at her blankly and she stood up and walked over to him taking a saet beside him "because I just don't" he said as he scooted over to make room "I cant explain it"

"oh...well can I sleep in here for tonight?" she asked him and his eye twitched as he nodded his head

"thanks!" she said happily going over to the bed and snuggling under the covers. He watched her as she did him ' why doesn't he sleep' she wondered and he wondered why he had just let a girl...no a WOMEN climb into his bed...had he gone mad?

She wondered why she did it and it sometimes didn't make since but rin stood up walked over to him and reached out her hand

Rins p.o.v.- 

I don't know why I did it I guess it was just impulse but I wanted him to sleep so I took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me. He just sat there staring at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't. Or maybe...I was

Normal p.o.v- 

He laid there watching her cuddle up beside his chest for the longest time before either of them moved. She sat up beside him and looked at his beautiful amber gaze.

"have you ever slept?" she asked him tenderly and he nodded his head "when?" she asked

"when I was little and lived with my mother" he said and she watched the sadness appear again

"what happened to her?" she asked

"she was killed by demon hunters when I was little" he said

"oh, im sorry" she said but couldn't help herself and pressed on

"wasn't she a demon?" she asked him

"yes actually she was"

"then wouldn't she be as strong as you?" she asked and again his gaze averted to the window

"I guess" he said

"where was your dad?" she asked

"he tried to help her but he couldn't we were surrounded in the forest they were going to slay all of us my mom and dad fought but I just watched in horror as they were murdered well she was, he escaped but she gave her own life to protect me" he said looking down at the ground " that's why I wanted to be the strongest demon possible so I could kill anyone who tried to do that again would die" he said and against all his better wishes tears welled up in his eyes

"sesshomaru" she whispered

"and after that day forward I never let anyone close to me again, for fear of getting hurt" he said and she watched him sadly

"at least you knew your parents even for a little while" she said sadly "I never knew my real parents, never I grew up with people that hated me and I had no idea why" she said "it wasn't until later that I learned it was because I was considered a demon to them and they hated me for it"

"you were considered a what?" he asked

"a demon" she stated simply "I died and fused with another dead women to have my body so I am among the ranks of the un-dead" she said and he smiled

"well, that's something I did not know" why was he doing why had she just opened up to him? Why was he showing his emotions to a human girl?

"sesshomaru" she asked him suddenly "have you ever loved someone?" this took him by surprise

"no" he stated simply

"not even your mother?" she asked and he shook his head

"I did love my mother more than anything in the world but now, she is the reason I cant love" he said and rin sighed

"what about me?" she asked and this took him as more surprise than the first question he thought for a moment but he just couldn't answer ' what do I think about rin' he thought

she looked at him and smiled "its ok" she said "I understand" she sat up beside him and brushed her lips against his "I, sesshomaru will never hurt you" she said and laid back down on his chest falling into a sleep that would bring happy dreams to the both of us

a/n- well how did you like? Fluffy!!!! Hahaha I am soooo evil so how are all of you doing? Soon I will be going to high school for the first time in my life ninth grade how bout' yall? I am actually excited ya know! I miss my friends soooooo much

well see you all later don't forget to review, common just tell me what you think it wont take more that a few minutes please NO FLAMES

later


	6. now i'm back

a/n- well I am back I some good reviews and I am happy!

The reason inuyasha and sesshomaru are so different when they are around kagome and rin are because they trust the girls so decide to show there trust and just kind of....you know spill all there secrets I guess.

Satins child- cool, I totally agree with you! Keep reading. I had to baby-sit my cousin yesterday and everything went crazy....he wasn't so bad but my dog peed on the couch!

Tiffany beck- ok I will try if you wanna give any suggestions on that I would love to hear them! I am about to re-introduce kiba and the boys into the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Kawii rin- thanks I thought it was sweet too some people thought it wasn't 'sesshomaru' like because he was way out of character but I just couldn't help myself!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own either story's you know the drill!

Story-

She woke up to the soft sound of rain, sesshomaru was no longer there. She climbed out of the bed reluctantly, but she did it anyway. She walked down the hall 'where is everybody?' she thought. Usually the servents would be running a muck trying to get breakfast ready but today there was no one.

"hello?" she said but got no answer "hello?" she asked again and was startled by footsteps and someone running down the hall SLAM. That someone rounded the corner and ran strait into her. She closed her eyes and heard a few muffled "im sorry's" then listening some more she heard someone say "rin?"

finally she opened her eyes and looked at the person laying on top of her "kiba?" she asked and he nodded pulling her and himself off the ground "what are you doing here?" she asked him

"I should ask you the same question!" he said

"I live here of course" she said

"oh yeah I was wondering why sesshomaru showed up that day!" he said "well, I gotta go, common" he grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway and to a window, an open window

"kiba no!" she shouted but it was too late he grabbed her waist and jumped off the fourth floor window. Needless to say she screamed the whole way down, especially when he dropped her and landed on the ground with her still falling. He ran and killed one of the servants and she landed in someone's arms

"nice to see you again miss." She looked up to see higes smiling face.

"um...what are you all doing here?" she asked

"raiding the castle that's what, I didn't know we would run into such a beautiful women when we did" he said and she scowled

"what do you mean?" she asked and watched as tsume landed behind her his arms full of meats

"I mean we went in and stole stuff from the castle" he said to her and toboe ran up beside them

"kiba said take her and lets get outta here" he said and they nodded and leapt into the air and over the castle walls

"you know sesshomaru wont like this right?" she asked and they shook there heads

"so? Dontcha' wanna have a little fun?" hige asked

"well, I guess so" she said

"well then im sure he don't mind if we just um....borrow you from him right?"

"yeah I guess that ok as long as I can be back by sun down"

"yeah what he don't know wont hurt him" hige said smiling at her and she nodded. soon they caught up with kiba he was a little ways away from the castle sitting in a ditch type thing waiting for them. They sat over there and talked as rin played with toboe.

"so, what do we do with the girl?" he asked and kiba shook his head

"she said she wanted to become demon to that half-breed I saw a couple of days back" tsume informed the other two

"yeah I know, and she's so pretty I say why don't one of us mate with her?" hige suggested "namely me!" he added and they gave him a look

"if she really does want to I vote we teach her how to be a wolf first then we can turn her into one" tsume said and kiba agreed

"why are we doing this again?" hige asked

"because ever since we lost cheza (sp? You know the flower madden girl) kiba has been in a slump and toboe wants a 'mommy' as he calls it and she smells like lunar flowers to begin with so we decided she was a perfect match besides she is just like kiba, stubborn!"

"I agree!" hige said while looking over at the young girl

"so I say since it is kibas problem he has to do it, literally!" tsume spoke up

"alright, alright he can do it, but only if she wants too" hige said

"of course, who do you think I am!" kiba spoke up

"just making sure" hige said and tsume rolled his eyes

"hey rin!" kiba yelled to her and she looked up "can I talk to you for a second, in privet" he said and began walking towards the woods. She followed him wondering where he was going and what he needed to talk about.

He sat down on a log in a clearing and began to think of a way to say this "rin, I have a question" he said and she nodded signaling that she was listening " do you really want to become a demon?" he asked and she looked shocked

"yes actually I do" she said "but how do you know this?" she asked him kindly

"I was listening to your conversation with that mutt he said

"could you help me become a demon?" she asked

"yes actually, I could" he said and she looked at him. She wanted to become a demon but a wolf may upset sesshomaru but the minute kibas lips touched hers she knew a wolf would be perfect.

a/n- hahaha scared you for a minute there didn't i! well you can figure out what they did on there own im not good at lemons! Well I may not update for a wile like I said tomorrow I go back to school and I am gonna be swamped in home work considering I took all pre-ap classes my first year. Oh well

push the little button at the bottom and review!!!!!!!!! Common it isn't that hard!!! NO FLAMES! Well I will update a.s.a.p

later


	7. a side chapter, the demon within

I said it once and I will say it again, I DONT OWN NOTHIN'!!!!!

This is just a short little thing to tell you what happened to rin because in the next chapter she will wake up as a demon and if I didn't explain I didn't think you would know what happened so read and review sorry for the shortness and the real chapter will be up soon!

_The demon wit_h_in_

_ there wisent a change for a long time rin looked exactly like she always did but soon something changed. her hair began to blow with the wind as it did with each blow another strand turned deep green she began to grow fangs and claws and her eyes went crimson. The wolves watched his transformation with utter interest. She grew a few inches and went completely pale. Finally the transformation was complete. She stood before them with a new figure green hair crimson eyes and new demon futures._

_ But the transformation wasn't quite complete, soon she began to grow fur then her body turned white and the boys shielded there eyes from the flash. when they could see again they saw a maroon wolf with beautiful green eyes standing before them with her tongue lolling out and dark shades around her body, 'an aura' kiba thought as he looked at her. Suddenly her figure turned back human and she stood with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart._

_ "I did it kiba I did it!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He just stood there; this whole thing had to sink in first _

_ "Wow your really pretty" toboe said smiling_

_ "inset that the truth" hige said still trying to stop drooling_

_ "Yeah good job, I guess" tsume said quietly in the corner_

_ "Wow, so tell me, how I do it again?" she asked them but no one could even imagine the answer_

_ "I have no idea" kiba said shyly from the corner. Suddenly one of the bushes trembled and they all turned to see our always, not so favorite frog jaken! He was trembling and pointing his finger in rins direction_

_ "w-what have y-you d-d-done you filthy human?" he asked still picturing her as a demon_

_ "what do you mean?" rin asked innocently_

_ "I mean, lord sesshomaru will most likely to be pleased with you girl" he snarled_ _and ran off into the _

_Forest._

_ "Damn, what was his problem?" hige asked staring after the frog_

_ "Shit!" rin said grabbing kinas hand and pulling him along" we've gotta go you guys sesshomaru will kill you if he finds out" she said. Kiba didn't seem to mind he just let her pull him along._

_ When she finally stopped they had ended up in the woods somewhere lost and secluded but hige knew where they were "hey you guys over here!" hige said pulling rin along. Finally they breached a clearing and there was a HUGE hot spring right in the middle of it. Rins eyes widened and toboe smiled._

_ " watch whiten for, you going to swim or what?" hige asked running and jumping into the water tsume walked in and laid on the side a bit toboe jumped of the edge and rin and kiba stood there_

_ "Common" rin said and walked to the side "you guys I don't have any clothes to change into" she said_

_ "So?" hige asked_

_ "Well imp going to have to um..." but before she finished toboe grabbed the tie on her kimono and pushed her in the freeing her from her kimono in the process. He laughed at her soaked naked body_

_ "Hey mom, tell me is it cold" he said laughing some more and she glared at him then it dawned on her_

_ "did you just call me mom?" she asked him and h looked at her strangely_

_ " didn't anyone tell you when you become a wolf you become our sister but because you are older than me you will become my mom" he said the quickly added "if you really want to that is" he really wished she did though._

_ "Of course I do, that is so kawiii" she squealed and he plunged back into the water now happy that he had a mother._

_ Rin swam over to kiba who just slipped his feet in the water and settled down on the edge. she gently lay her head in his lap and began talking to him, but, as always our oh- so- loving green toad boy is there to interrupted with a not-so-loving demon lord " sesshomaru?" all the wolves said at once as rin gulped "this could be bad!" she said_

_ "Is it true what he said?" sesshomaru asked _

_ "what who said?" rin asked sweetly (a/n hold tight people this is about to get bbaaaadd!!!!!!!)_

_ "What jaken said about you and him" he said through clenched teeth motioning towards kiba_

_ "What did jaken say" kiba asked_

_ "That you claimed her and now she is a demon" shessomaru said now snarling_

_ "So what if it is!" rin said "it's not like imp going to wait around for you all my life!" she screamed_

_ "I would rather you mated with jaken than this wolf crap!" (Sound fermiler? can you say kouga?)_

_ "He inset wolf crap!" she yelled " and if I were you I would watch my mouth because in case you forgot I am a wolf!"_

_ "Do you know what I despise more than a human rin" he asked rather calmly, but inside he was boiling _

_ "no, what?" she asked_

_ " a half breed" he said " and to make I worse, a wolf half breed" the little mouse inside rins brain stopped running and for a second he whole thing shut down but when it began running again there was hell to pay. She had face rejection, hate and being ignored by sesshomaru for the last time, something inside her head snapped._

_ A blood red whirl wind (suspiciously resembling sesshomarus) formed around her as she turned into her green haired wolf demon form and for the first time in sesshomarus life he was afraid. Her eyes were a blood red, no longer soft crimson her fangs and claws were twice as long and she was ready to hurt, maybe even kill. She slashed out at him barely missing_

** _Sesshomarus point of view._**

_ He couldn't hit her, this was rin his rin why did she act so differently now? Was it that wolf or what? _

_ Back to normal viewing:_

_ Whatever the cause rin was nuts! She bit into his shoulder and finally he had had enough he lifted his hand and hit her right in the back of her neck completely knocking her out and when she hit the ground her brown hair was covered in blood_

_ A/n- whatzup peepz? It's been a while hasn't it. Can anyone tell me whazup with fan fiction it is way freaky sorry to leave you so soon but I got to go to a carnival,_

_ Oh before I forget am taking a poll for rins ending 'mate' when you review chose out of the following_

_A. sesshomaru_

_B. kiba_

_C. hige_

_D. tsume_

_E. UN decided_

_F. there all so good how can I chose?_

_Well review please and thanks for the undying support of my loyal reviewers!!! Luv you all_

_Later_


	8. the vampier tribe and the black jewel sh...

a/n- well it really ended up looking bad for our lovable characters im still taking votes but it looks like tsume won. The only problem is I don't really know how to make a tsume rin fic so all you will have to help me. Thanks for all the feed back on my question last chapter. Oh and if you got and email saying tsume? What was that all about or something ignore it my bro was messing around in my stuff again.

Rating went up because of blood and gore in this chapter

Kiba- 1

Sesshomaru- 3

Hige-2

Tsume- 6

And one I just can't choses. Well those were the voting you voted I write so I will make this a tsume rin.

Guy with dignity- no rin is 18 in this story sorry if I dident mention it and sesshomaru is only 20.

Specil thanks to randyortongirl if not for you I would not have gotten off my lazy ass and updated!

Disclaimer- I own nothing (haven't I said this before?)

Story-

Her eyes openead to dark blood with sess homaru standing above her and the wolves all growling for him to let her alone but sesshomaru would not listen so he picked her up and walked away and as the went she fell asleep right in his arms.

Rins head ached as she woke up on her soft bed she looked around then remembered what had happened her claws were gone and she looked normal, to an extent. There was a whit gauzy bandage wrapped tightly around her head and a note by her bed saying ' rin, I must leave on an important mission please remain in the castle sesshomaru'

Jaken was staring at her from the corner of the room solemnly he jumped up when she looked back at him and began his ramblings before "jaken, I swear f you don't shut up I will turn back to a demon and kill you myself!!!!!!" she walked towards him then suddenly two black hands reached out from the shadows of her room held her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. Jaken stared in awe.

"oh shit!" he yelled running of to find his lord.

Rin sat in a room tied to a chair with her mouth taped all around her stood vampires whom were al licking there lips as they watched her struggle.

"hello rin tenshu I am the vampire king silliya" a tall middle aged vampire with white hair said bowing to her

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!!" rin screamed

"patients my dear all I want from you is your valuable time" he said "and some thing else that I will get soon enough" he said

"like what?" rin asked knowing whatever he wanted she would not give it to him

"do not worry you will know soon enough" he said menacingly

she sat in that chair for two days whit vampire gards watching her the whole time what they could want from her was a complete mystery to her but she was soon to find out. One day the vampire king returned and told her gruesome fate

"you are a demon and inside your body lies a jewel, tainted with betrayel and hate I am going to harvest that jewel to create an empire of darkness and I will call it the dark jewel shard." He said

"h-harvest?" she asked

"yes, harvest" he said reaching twards her. She felt his hand go inside of her right whee her hear was it wrenched its way through her heart he eyes bulged and she cried out in pain as his hand squirmed inside of her and extracted a tiny little black ball wich he seemed to be admiring as he looked at it.

"w-whats that?" rin asked gasping for breath and bleeding all over the floor.

"the black jewel shard it came from the hurt and betrayel you inflicted on quite a few people when you mated with kiba" he said as she threw up again and again

"what will it do?' she asked again breathlessly

"it will destroy humanity" he said "so I can take over the world, thank you" he said taking a sward and rising it above her head

"SHINK"

a/n – sorry to keep you in suspence people but I ran out of ideas for my story well you wanted a knew chapter and I gave you a new chapter damn good new chapter too! Hahaha I am the greatest ( overly egotistic) no im just kidding but really this chapter was fun

well Tsume won by a landslide and well I just cant see how! It is werd ya know but it is good it know everyone likes my storys!!! Read and review!!!

Later people!


	9. living through the pain

a/n- well im back I think I got a whole two reviews for the last chapter apparently it wasn't as good as I thought it was I went back through and found a lot of mistakes and I am truly sorry! I will take a better re-looking of this chapter

Thanks always to my reviewers!! I love you all!

Special thanks to Tsume girl – you made me finally decided to update!!

Oh and I am still looking for ideas to turn this story into a Tsume one if I don't have ideas I will keep it on the path it is going maybe rin just wont be loved…..

Oh well on with the story

_Living through pain_

_Its been like this for a long while _

_And no one knows im there_

_I carry it around now_

_And maybe its just fair_

_For all the people that I hurt_

_I hope you know I care_

Story

Rin had been so stupid when she mated with kiba and now she understood how much they all must have hurt. That vampire showed no mercy to her and thanks to her foolishness rin was trapped in some kind of dark purgatory 'im always so tiered. And the darkness keeps getting darker where is everybody!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" her body jolted up and she was breathing heavily

" well my dear I am glad you are awake" she looked up and saw a woman with a glow like an angel beautiful long blonde hair and pail white glowing skin. The only thing different between her and an angel was that she had two long sleek dog ears on the top of her head.

" allow me to introduce myself" she said "I am leara, guardian of this forest" rin stared up at her I awe " and you are rin ookami tenshu loyal servant to lord sesshomaru iyami of the western lands are you not?" she asked and rin nodded

" where am i?" she asked leara

"you are deep within the southern lands" she said rin looked at leara confused

" the southern lands, you have not heard of it?" she asked and rin shook her head no.

"allow me to explain, the Shinjuku era is divided into four parts north south east and west. Your lord sesshomaru owns or rules the west" rin nodded "lady syaca (a/n this is inuyashas twin sister, shocking isn't it? Half breed) rules the south, or where you are now, lady Kaminari (a/n this is sesshomaru and inuyashas oldest sibling a full demon see into my brothers home for full details) rules the east and koga and the wolf tribes rule the north got it"

rin shook her head trying to take this all in " I need to get back to my home in the west"

"my dear" leara said looking grave "maybe now would be a good time to tell you, you are dead. That vampire beheaded you." Rins eyes filled with tears

" I died again!!! (I did kill her a first time right? Geeze I just cant keep track anymore)

"wait…I can help you when you first died when you were a child you gained a ' counter-part right?'

" well yes" rin said not quite understanding

" she was actually you from another life alright?" rin nodded "as I am you from another life" leara explained

"this is all hard to understand how can you be me from another life?"

" I am dead I came from the life where you first met kiba the wolf demon alright?" she said " and now I can give you your life back if you reposes your death got it?"

" no" rin said

" im sorry sweetie it is hard to understand but trust me and you will get it one day alright!" she looked out the door of her hollowed out tree of a house.

" listen I cannot help you on your journey back to the western lands and it will be terribly dangerous you either have to take the eastern route" she grabbed a map and pointed to where she was talking about

" or be brave and travel through the southern mountains which is a bad idea in itself because of the horrors up there" she said

" so I guess I am taking the eastern way?" rin asked

" well yes but to do that you must have permission to enter the eastern lands" she said " you must go to the castle and gain permission from lady syaca" she said pointing to a castle " good luck" she turned into a ghost and traveled into her body

" alright. Rin said to herself " I must find my way home" so she headed in the direction of the southern castle. It was so hot outside rin thought she would melt. There were a lot of demons out too. she crossed what seemed like miles of trees until she found a waterfall it was beautiful and had a crystal lake surrounding it.

Rin stared down into the water and wondered what sesshomaru and jaken were doing right now or even if they missed her at all. Taking a sip of the water and dreading just might lay ahead she dozed of into a dreamless sleep.

" hey you, wake up" someone said shaking rin awake. She opened her eyes and saw a girl who looked strangely like inuyasha, sesshomarus half brother with dog ears and everything. " I am anime leader of the southern wolf tribe why are you in our lands foul human" she said ' boy' rin thought 'I guess I fell asleep when I was being taught about the other pieces of the Shinjuku era'

" um I am headed to the castle to gain permission to the eastern lands" she said watching as more wolves girl wolves peeked out and tried to see what was going on outside.

" tell me why you need in the eastern land and I will take you there" anime said eyeing rin suspiciously

" I am trying to get home that's all" she said

" and where is home?" anime asked

" I live with sesshomaru iyami lord of the western lands"

" my mothers brother, you live with him?" she asked rin

" yes I am his traveling companion, wait if he is your mothers brother that makes your mom"

" syaca of the western lands yes indeed" anime cut off

" if you live with sesshomaru I will be glad to take you home" she said

" and so would I" a cold dark voice said from in the trees

" naraku" anime growled…

a/n- sorry I couldn't help it in the next chapter you will see a little more of leara and the was she fights hope you liked this chappie more than the last!

So did everyone have a good Christmas? I did. Got some cheesy presents and some god ones mostly dragon stuff though.

Well hope you liked my update read and review and remember NO FLAMES!!!!!

Later!


	10. how desperatly i have longed for it

A/n ok im here again apparently you really liked that last chapter thank you!

Juliana – thank you! Kiba does care about her but it is just because she is so sweet they are just really good friends now kiba has chezza (sp?) I hate her! Sesshomaru loves rin more though.

( )- in the end she will end up with sesshomaru no worries!

_Im here for you _

_Im here for you _

_Every where you go_

_I don't know _

_If you're here for me too_

_But I want you to know _

_Im always here for you _

_The power of leara_

Rin turned to see naraku in all his demonic glory standing in front of them an evil grin on his face. Rin had only met naraku once when she was a little girl and he kidnapped her to get to sesshomaru but rin knew this time sesshomaru couldn't help her.

"What do you want with the girl naraku" anime growled with so much venom in her words rin thought for a moment she had turned into a snake.

"I just want to know if sesshomaru will ever learn I mean leaving his companion out here all by herself is not smart" he said as kagura flew down from the sky

" I give you one good warning wolf girl to walk away from the human I will not have this happen like last time I will hurt you puppy" kagura snapped (a/n apparently kagura and anime already knew each other?)

"Yeah right kagura you were the one who ran away with your tail between your legs!" anime yelled at her

"WIND BLADE" kagura shouted as anime jumped out of the way and came flying towards kagura slashing her with her sharp claws "DAMN DOG!" kagura shouted throwing more attacks in animes direction

" sorry dear" anime said slicing kagura "BLOOD BLADE" she shouted and kagura fell to the ground " im a wolf" anime said smugly as kagura tried to get up " IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" anime shouted and kagura retreated

"Must I do everything myself?" naraku said rolling his eyes and throwing an attack in animes direction. She managed to doge it but not by much the whole wolf tribe was taken out when they tried to charge him leaving rin helpless "you" he said "come here"

Rin shook her head tears threatening to emerge she was scared sesshomaru had never taught her how to fight she was helpless then she thought about her wolf powers. 'Transform' she thought 'please transform!'

Her hair changed green she grew claws and fangs. She was once again a demon. Naraku didn't look the least bit phased "you didn't think I knew about your little transformations? Well then you are sadly mistaken" he said as one of his root like hands flew out and pierced her stomach

She couldn't take this and could feel death calling for her she gripped her stomach and welcomed it. But she did not die instead she heard naraku scream out in pain. Her eye opened as she stared at him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WENCH?" He yelled. What was she doing she looked at her hand her skin had a strange angel like glow to it she pulled her hair into her face and saw it was blonde

"Leara?" she asked herself

"Sorry dear" someone said in the back of her mind

"Leara guardian of the forest" naraku said and learas mind took over rin sat in the own depths of her conscience watching the seen play forward.

"Long time no see onigumo" leara said and naraku tensed

"I was hoping you would stay dead this time" he said

"I will never be killed by the likes of you" she said smiling at something rin didn't understand

he grabbed a hold of her but his hands were burning " what kind of being have you become _my_ leara" he said and rin gasped 'what does he mean by my leara?' she wondered

" I have become the only being who has ever seemed to scare you naraku" she said " let me explain" she said as her claws started to glow a bright yellow color " BACKLASH WAVE!" she shouted

"What are you inuyasha?" naraku screamed trying to dodge the tornado like powers coming towards him

"No" she said " I am the most powerful being you have ever met" she said

"You would not kill me, you love me" naraku said he said and leara jumped back clearly disgusted by what he said

"I do not love you! Foul demon! I loved the onigumo you once were!" she yelled at him rin shuddered to herself " watch naraku I can even copy your own creations pathetic powers " DANCE OF THE DRAGON" she yelled sending more tornado like powers towards him

Naraku was still standing ground "my turn" he said throwing his own attack at her

"North reflection" she said and the attack flew right back towards him

"What was that?" naraku said angrily

"I will get the heavens to guide me!" she yelled

"Southern wind" suddenly a gust of wind threw naraku back into a tree

"Have you had enough?" she asked as his hand flew out and pierced her stomach. He began to absorb him into his own body "dammit naraku give it a rest" she yelled "eastern shield" a shield came up around her protecting her from naraku grasp. She was bleeding out of her stomach now and breathing heavenly

She swayed a moment and started talking to herself "my moon, please guide me I have fallen from your path help me make the west strong enough to destroy this demons wrath!" she said "western fire!" she shouted (a/n she just mixed up the elements! She is truly a ruler of the stars!)

"I have died too many times naraku to be killed by the likes of you!" naraku lay on the ground bleeding

"Curse you leara the wolf girl! I shall kill you one day!" he yelled then disappeared

Rin re-claimed her body "what just happened?" she asked leara

"Didn't I tell you?" she said " I am also the ruler of the stars meaning I control the elements"

"Boy, I am carrying around mother nature herself!" she said

Anime stood up and walked towards her "thank you human!" she said happily "for our thanks I will name the: rin, the wolf girl of the southern tribe" she said smiling rin smiled also

"Thank you! But it should be leara"

"No, without you leara would not exist you hold the power of existence in your very body" she said

Rin blushed. Anime put her hands in her mouth and whistled a giant wolf dog as big as sesshomaru himself gray in color came forward "this is fang, she can take you to the east and then home" anime said grabbing a hold of rin and jumping up onto the huge dog "just hold on tight" she said smiling "farewell rin ookami tenshu, the wolf girl of the southern tribe!" they all waved goodbye to her

'Its been a long day' rin though as her mind drifted into darkness and she fell asleep. Rin woke up and noticed it was very late she was traveling through some kind of forest looking jungle thing crawling with…squirrel demons? Hundreds of them lined the trees and watched her go by. She looked around the jungle looking thing was really just some infinite amount of dead cherry blossom trees surrounded on all sides by a huge mahogany wood fence with green vines going up all sides of it

' where am I?' rin wondered but she knew she must be in the east somewhere she was nearing a part in the wall that looked somewhat like a gate fang was gathering speed and rin was just about to wonder why when fang bounded into the air some thousands of feet up and cleared the fence completely. Rin screamed the whole time

She recognized this place as her home lands the western lands! Finally she was home fang suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground ' what is she doing?' rin slid of her back and fang turned and ran off bounding back over the eastern fence this must have been what anime meant by she would take you home as in to your own lands

Darn it rin thought as she walked through the dark forest she could she the castle but from here it seemed so far away. She traveled through the dark for what seemed like hours before she decided to lie down and get some rest. The ground was cold and hard but rin was used to it by now she used to sleep on the ground all the time when sesshomaru left her alone

She woke up the next morning and looked around the world was lit up in a fury of colors and rin realized it must be spring. She smiled and began walking towards the home in which she longed for so desperately

after miles of walking she finally reached the large metal gates she had missed all these days of being away ( a/n it had been at least a month) she walked through the gates and was about to yell sesshomarus name when he flew out of no-where and embraced her

"Um, sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she asked looking at him with a blush on her face

"Where have you been rin? I searched for you at the vampires hide out and slaughtered every single one of them but none could tell me where you were" he said almost sadly his head on her shoulder " you could have easily been hurt…or worse killed" he said

"Im not a child anymore" rin retorted she didn't wish to be treated as a child

"I know but rin, your womb, it growls"

"…what..."

A/n- ahahahahahahahahhahahah bet none of you could tell me what that meant ha-ha I am sooooooooooooo evil yup you got it right peepz rin is pregnant! Sesshomaru can smell it and hear it so how did you like this chapter? Pretty climactic hu? A fight in one scene and a little fluffy O.O.C for sesshomaru

Well tell me what you think read and review! NO FLAMES!

Later


	11. back to kagome's

a/n- well I am back I got a couple of good reviews for this chapter and I am happy yuki says I need to keep going so I will it has been a while hasn't it ? I have been upset over random things, well sorry for the delay

this story isn't going to last much longer maybe a few chapters at most….

As always thank you to all my loyal reviewers!

_love_

_i have loved you _

_for so long now_

_and i have missed you_

_for more than you can imagine_

_but it is just my luck_

_that to me,_

_love comes at a price._

_Rin-(her thoughts)_

How could this happen to her? How could rin be pregnant? These thoughts and more ran through her head as she stood in sesshomarus arm, but the most pressing question was, were they really kibas?

"_Well of course they are kibas dear_" leara spoke up inside her head _"you don't exactly sleep around you know" _it was true kiba was the only one.

"_but still" _rin protested inside her head

"_oh common you just want it to be sesshomarus don't you!" _leara retorted

"_no"_

"_yes"_

"_no"_

"excuse me?" sesshomaru asked cocking his eyebrow

"did I say that out loud?" rin asked blushing

" I believe you did" sesshomaru said looking at her oddly

" sorry" she said looking away

" it is alright" he said

they both heard someone yelling and then four wolves came bounding over the castle walls " dog boy!" kiba growled "get your filthy paws off of her!"

sesshomaru growled and stood in front of rin " get out of here wolf!" he snarled

" no" kiba said " I have come for my mate and you dog shall hand her over to me quietly now!" kiba said frustrated

" I don't think so you shall never get _my_ rin and she is not _your_ mate" he growled back

" then I shall kill you" kiba said but rin ran up to him

" kiba, don't" she pleaded " I want to stay here I don't need you two to kill each other over me!" she said

" kiba, lets go" hige said pulling his angered friend away from sesshomarus castle

" lets go inside, I am tiered" rin said smiling at sesshomaru and walking inside

so the two headed inside greeted at the door by our oh-so-very-lovable jaken " rin! You filthy human you had lord sesshomaru worried to death!"

" not now jaken" rin said brushing passed him as tears welled up in he eyes. The full scale of her problem was hitting her and she couldn't take it. She slammed her bedroom door shut and fell on her bed in tears

" well that was rude" jaken said

SQUISH

Sesshomaru stepped right past (or on) his froggy companion and headed up the stairs towards Rins room. He opened the door only to find that she wasn't there anymore and her window was open

"god dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled walking to the window. Down on the ground were large footsteps but sesshomaru wasn't being rational right now he was ready to kill (guess who?) kiba!

MEANWHILE IN KIADAES (I don't know how to spell her name, its kikiyos sister ok? ) VILLAGE:

Rin sat on the cot beside kagome as she cried into her hands. AHUN (THE DRAGONS  
) were tied to the tree outside.

" I see your problem but I don't know why you are crying about it" kagome said calmly

" but…but im pregnant kagome! There is a problem!" she said

"so what I got pregnant twice and had three kids both times, all in the same year too and I am ok, it isn't that bad once you get used to it." She said

" but kagome it isn't sesshomarus" she said " it is kibas" she said

" it ok rin" kagome said patting her on the back

" yeah, knowing my brother sesshomaru will just act like it is his kid and everything will be ok" inuyasha said walking into the hut " that what I did" he added

" what do you mean?" rin asked him

" well that's what I did when I learned inu-onie Chan wasn't my kid I just pretended she was and went on" he said

" who does she belong to?" inuyasha smiled that his plan worked to get her off the subject of her pregnancy

" promise not to yell at me?" kagome asked her " besides I believe I already told you"

" I wont yell!" rin said excitedly

" she is sesshomarus kid" kagome said

"WHAT?"

"you promised you wouldent yell remember?" she winked at inuyasha as rin jumped up and down '_our plan has worked my dear, she has apparently forgotten her problem…'_ kagome smiled

" are you seriouse?" she asked kagome

"yes, as seriouse as could be" she said

" then you think sesshomaru wont hate me?" she asked her

" I know her wont" kagome reassured

they heard some screaming outside and kagome rushed out only to be thrown back in by something very heavy and….fluffy. kagome looked up from her sprawled out position on the floor "sesshomaru?" she asked as he stood up and marched back outside ripping kiba into shreads with his claws. Kagome was trying to find a way to stop him and, just out of instinct yelled SIT and as if by mirical sesshomaru went slamming to the ground and kiba dissapered into the shadows.

a/n- sorry to keep you waiting so long, this chapte is short! Shorter than most of my chapters, sorry I am having problems getting it to go where I want it too! Well we learned some interesting nes about kagome today, inu-onie chan is the oldest of kagomes kids anyway.

I will write more soon

Read and review (and remember) NO FLAMES!

Bye!


	12. goodbye

a/n- ok so needless to say the last chapter sucked, I just needed some time to get this one up and running! Well hope you enjoy,

youigy hunter

disclaimer- I own nothing ( I think you get the point by now right?)

oh yes, this will be my final chapter…goodbye !

_something is waiting_

_out there, just for me_

_so many faceless people_

_I cant even see_

_I will keep running_

_And maybe,_

_They wont get a hold of me!_

_story- _

rin starred at sesshomaru who was face first in the ground growling. Inuyasha was laughing so hard he was on the ground too and kagome was snickering. " sorry sesshomaru" she said and then bust out laughing.

" ha ha ha I guess we have more in common than we thought sesshomaru" inuyasha said continuing his fit of laughter.

" oh shut up!" sesshomaru yelled from the ground

" what are you doing here anyway?" rin asked

" I originally came to kill kiba but he didn't have you so I came here trying to find you and that wolvish bastered followed me!" he growled

rin chuckled "so you were worried about me?" she asked smiling seductively at him.

He looked up at her snorted and then looked away his face turning bright red. "whatever" he said then stood up "lets go"

She smiled " well. Farewell kagome, as always, its been fun!" she said and then skipped off into the forest adding "farewell to you too inuyasha!" then disappeared

Sesshomaru walked in silence all the way back to his castle and rin basically ignored him the rest of the day.

The next few days rin began disappearing at night and then she was back in the morning. Sesshomaru rarely saw her all day and often wondered where she could be getting off to. He decided finally that he was going to follow her. So that night he waited until she fell asleep and snuck into her room out of sight in the corner.

About ten minutes later she got up and bounded out the window. She went into a near by village with sesshomaru hot on her trail. She snuck into the peoples houses and took blankets, robes, clothes, any kind of soft materials she could find and took them back into the castle and pushed them under her bed crawling in after them. Sesshomaru watched curiously then left the room and waited.

The next day rin came out of her room yawning and trotted down the stairs to get some thing to eat, she had gained quite a bit of weight and was beginning to be able to feel it. While she was eating sesshomaru cautiously entered her room and lifted up the bed (since it wasn't his style to crawl) and he saw nothing. Curiosity getting the better of him he reached down and felt along the floor, finally coming across a (or what seemed like) a trap door.

He opened the compartment and looked inside there was a huge net suspended from the ceiling and inside of it was what seemed like thousands of blankets and clothes. There were even stuffed animals that she had taken from kagome. "What in the world….."

"SESSHOMARU IYAMI!" he looked back and gulped "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Wondering what in the hell you are doing with all this stuff!" he said

She looked at it and then began crying "I-I don't really know, I just woke up and there it was, I am so sorry" she said sniffing.

"its ok!" he said trying to calm her down. when it came right down to it he was as weak as inuyasha when rin started to cry. " look, I think I know why you did it, you are part wolf right? And like dogs when wolfs get pregnant they go and get stuff like this for there den for there puppies (a/n actually dogs do that, not wolfs but hey, what are you going to do?)

she looked up at him " are you sure" she sniffed

" yeah" he said (a/n and as a rare out of character moment) he smiled at her and hugged her.

The next few months went on un-eventful rin was now nine months pregnant and expecting any day now. Kagome was now living in the castle to help her out when she did have her kid. Sesshomaru was as nervous as ever and paced the floor.

Inuyasha pressed his ear up against Rins stomach trying to see if he could here how many there were because when sesshomaru tried it he was so nerves he just couldn't hold still. " one……two……three…….four……five…..six…..six… I think that's all." He said smiling. " your going to have a whole litter just like kagome" he said, and then rin passed out. Sesshomaru caught her and kagome laughed.

"it really isn't that bad!" she said

Rin was getting nervous too and the pain just kept getting worse. She sat down with kagome. "Looks like today's the day" she said. It was a stormy October night and everyone in the house seemed to be pacing (except rin) who could barely move. She crawled into her makeshift 'nest' and laid down.

"rin, let me in!" kagome said but rin wouldn't un-lock her compartment

" no kagome, I will do this on my own" she said stubbornly. Actually she thought that having her best friend help her through child birth was kind of embarrassing. Two hours past, then three, then four…….

Sesshomaru was the first one to pick up the scent, blood. Kagome and inuyasha smelt it next "don't worry sesshomaru, you bleed a lot during child birth" she reassured his frantic form.

The were all listening then picked up the faintest whining noise it was as soft as a new born puppy, demon puppy, that is. Finally rin opened the trap door and let them in to see. They all dropped into the compartment trying there hardest not to hurt the puppies.

There were six bloody little figures lying around. There were three boys and three girls, all demons. Strange part was there were three dog demons and three wolf demons. Sesshomaru made it his official job to lick the blood off of all of them.

Kagome and rin began putting the tiny pups into the baby clothes she had brought from her time. " I may have to go back and get a few more cribs" she laughed

Everyone joined her.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Rin heard yelling and woke up sleepily "what is it now?" sesshomaru asked groggily beside her. She got out of bed and walked into the living room where the kids were all chasing each other around the room.

Kamiko and kamiko (pronounce kamiko and ka-miko (like miko priestess) where twins' kamiko was a boy and (ka-miko) was the girl they were just like each other, they could finish each others sentences and everything. Both looked strikingly like there mother with deep beautiful green eyes like kibas.

Dasuki was a boy, he was shy and was sitting on the couch with his sister sia who was also a shy one. Both looked exactly like sesshomaru (now I should tell you along rin and sesshomarus journey there was some intercourse involved that I didn't tell you about (cuz I don't write lemons, sorry)

Seki who was also a boy (who strikingly looked like sia (although they weren't twins because they both had different dads) was being chased by kamiko and ka-miko with his blonde haired sister mia who was the one that was screaming.

" PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" rin screamed. Everyone froze and looked at her.

" sorry mom" they all said in unison sitting down on the couch

"I love you kids" she said smiling at there obedience

' _we really are just one big happy family!' rin thought_

' _yeah, aren't you all so cute' leara said _

' _hahaha, I guess so' rin said_

'_now I just hope we can stay this way forever with no more wolvish interruptions!' leara laugh _

just then rin heard what sounded like breaking glass and then saw four wolfs standing in front of her.

"KIBA!" she heard sesshomaru yell…..then began chasing the wolf around (similar to what his children were doing earlier

'_yep, were just one big happy family..'_

**the end**

a/n- I am so sad now that this story is ending! sniff sniff now what am I going to write…guess I will just have to start a wonderful new story. Well I love you guys and all you dedication to this story

I guess I will leave you guessing at the end, I thought you guys could just enjoy using your imagination !

read and review (and as always) NO FLAMES

later,

youigy hunter


End file.
